Special
by Imranist-Girl
Summary: My first story on CID Couple :) .. Hope you people will enjoy it .. - So who is Tarika's special person ? -


**HELLO... HERE IS A OS ON ABHIJEET-TARIKA :) .. HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT ... WELL NEW ATTEMPT BY MY SIDE ...**

* * *

><p>''Hello''<p>

'' kaisay ho '' ?

''mai theek hu... itni din tk phone kyu nai kiya ''

''Yr.. tmai to pta haina case ta ... muskil ta is liye thora sa busy ta '' .. '' sorry''

''koi baat nai maine tmhe maaf kia''... giggles

''acha ji ... ''

''han ji..''

''to ji btain apka din kaisa guzra ?''

'' bs g apne hone wale 'un' k bare mai hi sochti rai ti ''

'' ohh.. kfi lucky hain apke wo '' .. *sigh*

'' koi shak? '' ... '' un se acha to koi ho nai skta ji '' *smiles*

'' ohoo.. itna pyar krti hain un se ''

'' inta se b zda ji ''

''...''

''abhijeet ? ... ''

''abhi jeet ? .. kya hua .. kch bolo ? ''

'' haan kuch nai tarika.. bs i feel so lucky to have you .. tm mjhe se itna pyar krti ho ... '' *smiles*

'' umm.. kisne kaha k mai tmhari baat kr rai ti '' *laughs* .. '' mai to kisi khaas shkash ki baat kr rai ti ''

''...''

'' ab tmai phir se kya ho gea.. ''.. '' dekho abhi.. aise chup nah ho jaiya karo .. please.. just keep talking to me..''

''nai nai jao apne special insaan se baat kro tm .. meri tmai kya zaroorat ..''

'' awww.. my officer got angry ... '' .. '' abhi .. '' .. '' you are too cute...'' *slight laughs ''

'' don't call me cute.. '' ... '' and i'm not angry... huh..''

'' look abhi...''

'' no you listen... don't ever say that again. '' ... '' you are the most special person in my life.. aur i wish same for me by your side.. bs''

'' cm'on abhijeet serious nah ho... '' ... ''aur jealous b ''

'' dekho..'' (abhijeet acp sir bhula rae hain -daya )

'' acha i have to go bye ... tarika ji .. ''

'' bye abhijeet ji '' ..

Tarika went on her bed with constant smile.. she was indeed lucky to have him in her life.. he was just too perfect and cutee... *laughs*

'' abhi bi nah.. ek daam se hi insecure ho jta hai .. us se zda special aur koi b nai hai meri life mai '' ... '' pta nai aj use kya ho gea ta ''... '' uff...shubha hi to use baat hui hai and I'm already missing him so badly .. '' *sigh*

'' ab so jati hu wrna kal k liye late ho jaoun gi .. '' ... '' good night tarika .. ab so ja .. ''

- Crack ... -

'' Ye kaisi awaz hai ... OMG ! Kahi koi chor ya phir... murderer... shit..''

'' kya karu .. ''

Tarika got up from her bed with these thoughts... and saw a figure on otherside of window.. In a flash she understood who was there ..

'' abhijeet... '' *low voice *

'' ABHIJEET...Oh God ! tm yahan kya kr rae ho . itna raat ko kis liye ... aurr... ''

'' shut up tarika.. first lights on karo aur khirki kolo take mai andar asaku ..''

''oh ok''

Tarika switch on the lights and open the window..abhijeet comes inside and gives her a smile while removing dust from his coat.. both of them were silent. Slow breeze was coming from open window .. her hair flung due to that slow wind .. both of them were standing close.. tarika couldn't help but stare at abhijeet as he was busy removing dust from his hands and coat .. how adorable .. she thought..

''um.. hello tarika .. '' abhijeet waved his hands infront of her eyes..

''umm.. hann ? ''

'' kahan kho gai ti .. hain ?'' .. smirk

''shut up!.. ''

''soo...''

''uhh..'' .. ''wait a min tm yahan kaise ? .. itni raat ko .. uff tmne mjhe dra diya ta .'' .. ugh''

Tarika hit abhi on shoulder and he smiled and rubbed that part ..

Dim light .. slow breeze... two love birds ... full moon light.. every thing was dipped in romance...

'' tmhari life mai special kn hai? '' abhijeet said suddenly turning into serious mode

''...''

''tarika maine tm se kuch poocha hai ''

Abhijeet got close to her and faced her..

Tarika thought to tease him..

''tmai kya ? hmm ? ''

Abhijeet stepped more close...

Tarika's heartbeat got fast...

''abhijee...t''

'' jawab nai diya tmne haan..''

''bs hai koi..''

''kon ? ''

He moved more close and there was no gap between them .. Abhijeet kept his hand on tarika's shoulder.. A current passed through her body ..

'' ye tm... ''

''Shh.. phele mere jawab .. han ? ''

'' kn hai wo ? .. mai to sirf tmhra dost hu nah ? ''

Their lips were just inches apart .. tarika feared that if she said one word she might kiss his lips..

'' abhi...''

'' haan.. sun raha hu...''

''stop doing this ... ''

''what exactly..''

''moving close to me ''

''why? '' ... '' does sth happens in your heart '' *smirk* abhijeet was constantly stroking her skin ..

he moved his other hand on her waist and pulled her even close...

'' don't ... ''

''what don't .. you want me to stop being close to you... stop .. loving you..''

WHAT did he just confessed he loves me :O

No he didn't

Yes he did ..

''abhijeet..''

''I love you .. Tarika.. *sigh* for the day I laid my eyes on you.. ''

YEAHH-HH

'' Now tell me ? '' ... '' who is he ? is that vibhav ? '' ... '' I swear i will kill him ''

Abhijeet left her shoulder and removed her hair flick ...

What was going on ... OMG! Is he mad ? vibhav and me ? God! he loves me . yea yea,,.. breathe tarika..

Smile came on tarika's lips making abhijeet confused..

''what so funny ?''

''You..''

''Oh! abhi..you are too cute and funny.. '' tarika said while creating a little gap b/w them..

''damn! Pagal ho tm abhi ?.. tmne socha kaise k mai aur vibhav.. aur rai baat special person ki to duffer vo tm hi ho .. ''

She moved close to him .. really really close ...

'' I love you abhijeet ji ... ''

Her confession and their closeness cause them to share a quick kiss.. their fist kiss..

Abhijeet rested his forhead on her ...

'' I was jealous ... I love you ''

'' you are cute... I Love you too.. ''

*Laughs* *Tight Hug *

- After few mins remaining in hug - Abhijeet went to his house.. this time by door..and his newly found no his old love went to sleep -

Tarika couldn't help that smile on her lips .. she couldn't sleep .. A normal teasing phone conversation led to their confession that to at 1am :')

'' I LOVE HIM .. my most special person and oh..cute too .. ''

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO ... TELL ME HOW IS IT .. :D .. WELL KINDA NEW IN WRITING THING SO WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR FEEDBACK.. OH, AND ANOTHER STORY IS IN POCKET TOO... TAKE CARE :) <strong>


End file.
